


The (After) Life of The Party

by septicat



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promise, I don't make very good company."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (After) Life of The Party

 

There was a reason I didn’t come to these parties. There were always too many people, and if I was lucky, I knew two of them, and that included the person who brought me. I was never really one for parties to begin with, but about 2 years ago, I met a guy who did nothing but party. His name was Dan, and while we never dated (and have no intentions), he became my best friend in just a short few months. He’s almost 8 years older than me, but we get along better than any other friendships I’ve had with people who are my age. We hung out alone most of the time, which was the way I generally preferred. About a month into us hanging out regularly, he started inviting me to parties. He knew of at least one every weekend, normally hosted by different people. I wasn’t sure how he knew so many people, and why he was on such good terms with them that he was constantly being invited to their get togethers, but I never really asked.

I would try to tell him that parties weren’t really my thing, I’d rather stay home.

“But, Ella, you’re only 21. You haven’t even _lived_ like a 21 year old should. Just go with me, please.”

I felt bad immediately, as he sounded like he really wanted me to go. So, I caved.

I can’t handle going out every single weekend like him. At first, I would go as often as I could make myself. Now, he and I are both on an understanding that I will only go if it is a special occasion or I’m actually in the mood to hang out with a group. This is why I’m tagging along with him, now.

He called me early this morning. I barely got a greeting out before he was talking quickly and excitedly through the phone.

“Ella, there’s a party tonight, and I really, _really_ want you to go. This one’s important.” I sighed loudly. “I promise, it really is a good reason. Remember how I told you I was working on some new projects with some people? They’re having a thing tonight and I really want you to meet them, please.”

I could understand that. Dan and I had been a part of each other’s lives for almost 3 years now, and we were constantly together if we weren’t busy with work. We were very much like family.

“Alright, fine.” I decided that I could make myself up and muster up the courage to go out for one night to meet his new co-workers.

“Amazing. I’ll pick you up at 9:30.”

He arrived right when he said he would, and toted me off to a house about 20 minutes from my apartment. It was large, but nothing extravagant. There were already six or seven cars parked in the driveway and along the sidewalk. Dan pulled up in front of a small, white Neon and killed the engine.

“Thank you for coming. Seriously, this means a lot to me.”

“Of course, Dan. How long do you think we’ll be here?” I knew he hated when I asked that question. I hated dragging him down and causing him to leave parties early because I couldn’t handle the crowds anymore. I offered to drive myself, but he was always convinced that I wouldn’t be able to make it there. Also, if I was coming to a party like this, I figured I might as well enjoy myself.

“We’ll probably be here a while. I’m not sure how many other people are supposed to be here, but from what I can tell, the people I really want you to meet are already inside.” I nodded and we headed to the front door.

There wasn’t much that happened once we got inside the house. I was introduced to a few people: Arin and Suzy, who were married (also, the owners of the house), a short, bearded man named Barry, a boy who seemed younger than everyone else named Kevin, as well as a skinny Australian named Ross and his wife, Holly. They were all very polite and kind, but it didn’t take long before other people showing up. Most of these were people Dan didn’t even know, so I took that as my cue to head to my own area. I had enough introductions for one night, I was sure I could meet everyone else another time.

I poured myself a cup of Coke and whiskey, and stood quietly in the kitchen. It was close enough that everyone who sauntered through could have a quick chat with me, and thankfully, nobody really stuck around to have any meaningful conversations. It took about 15 minutes before the party headed my direction, which is when I made my way onto the back porch.

It was quiet and dark, with it only being around 60 degrees outside. For me, it was perfect, but everyone else thought it too cold, and the front patio had already been designated for any smokers. I didn’t bother with the porch light after I shut the sliding glass door that lead into a den. I simply sat down on the nearest chair around a small table with my drink in hand and listened to the sounds of the night.

I was enjoying myself for about 20 minutes when the loud, sudden noise of the door being opened nearly made me jump out of my chair. The porch light flickered on as I turned my head quickly to see who the cause of my heart attack was. It wasn’t Dan, as I was hoping, but it wasn’t one of the of people I had already met.

He was shorter than Dan, and built a bit thicker, as well. He had thick, black hair that fell into his face, which held a pair of thin rimmed glasses. He had muscular arms that fit tightly in a white v-neck. He matched it with simple jeans and tennis shoes. It wasn’t until I finished my quick glance over that I noticed he was looking at me with a very apologetic look.

“I am so, _so_ sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t realize anyone was out here.”

“Oh, you’re fine, really.” After giving him an okay, his face softened and he took a step forward.

“Do you mind if I, uh, sit out here with you?” I immediately felt myself tense, but knew better than to let it show. I wasn’t going to be rude and tell him that this porch was for me only and that I just couldn’t share the space. So, I shook my head softly.

“Go for it. I apologize, though; I don’t make very good company.”

“That’s okay. I kind of wanted to get away from everyone for a second. There are a lot of people in there.” _Great._

I took a drink from my cup, not bothering to answer him. I was enjoying my time alone, and this stranger was starting to ruin it.

“I’m Mark, by the way.” His voice was deep and husky, and it fit him nicely. He seemed to have a very inviting personality, because I found myself actually introducing myself, even though I didn’t really want to.

“Ella,”

“Oh, you’re Dan’s girlfriend, right?” I felt my face contort uncomfortably. It wasn’t the first time someone had mistaken, or even poked fun at the idea of Dan and I dating. It just was never going to happen.

“Um, no. I’m his friend. Just friends.” I was very quick to respond, and he chuckled at my sour reaction.

“My apologies, he said he had brought someone along and couldn’t find you. Everyone else just referred to you as his girlfriend.”

I shook my head again and took another drink. I could feel it clouding my head a bit, but nothing too crazy. It had been almost 40 minutes and I was still on my first glass. It was mostly because I was too nervous to go back inside to get more, so I was making what little I had last.

“Why are you out here?” He asked, taking a drink from his own cup. “Dan’s been wondering where you are.”

“I’m just…not really into parties, I guess.”

“Then why did you come with him?” He was very good at keeping the conversation, which I was trying my hardest to end, going. I sighed.

“He wanted me to meet everyone. So, here I am.”

“Well, then shouldn’t you be inside, meeting everyone?” He grinned as his dark eyes gleamed under the porch light.

“I met enough people when we got here. So I’m enjoying my drink until he’s ready to go home.” He looked over at the cup in my hand.

“You’re almost out.” I shrugged and took another sip. I really didn’t have much left, but I wasn’t about to go back inside, either. “Let me get you some more.” I was definitely not about to let a man, who I had just met, go inside with my cup and fill it up again. I went to college. I understand the danger.

“I’ll be okay, thank you.”

“I promise, I’m not going to drug you, if that’s what you’re worried about.

“That is exactly what someone who is about to drug someone else would say.” He laughed, but I was serious. I’m not an idiot.

He stood up, leaving his cup on the counter, and headed back inside. I could hear the sound of music playing, along with a lot of laughing and screaming, as he opened the door. He came back in about a minute with a bottle and two cans of Coke.

“I’m not positive if you’re drinking anything close to what I am, but one can hope.” He handed me one of the cans and sat the other by his cup, then quickly unscrewed the cap to the bottle he was holding. After closer examination, it was whiskey, just not the same kind I had been drinking. I watched silently as he poured what looked like way too much whiskey into his cup, then opened the can and poured it in after. He slid the bottle over to me, with one eyebrow raised. “Am I close?” I nodded. His face lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face, and he did a little victory dance before sitting down. I poured my own drink, secretly happy I was getting my refill without having to go back inside. There were only about two more drinks left in the bottle after ours, so we silently agreed to leave it on the table.

“See, I told you. No plans to drug such a pretty lady.” I immediately felt my face blush and I knew he noticed, from the slight grin before he raised his cup to his lips.

“Thank you.” He nodded, and I took another drink from mine. He had brought a whiskey with honey, instead of the regular that I had been drinking, but this cup tasted a hell of a lot better.

“So, Ella, how do you know Dan?” I found myself more willing to talk to him as he pushed every conversation. Whatever he was doing was working.

“I’ve been friends with him for almost 3 years. We met through another friend, actually, and we just hit it off.”

“But you’re not dating? Any reason?”

“Well, for starters, he’s almost 8 years older than me. And, I guess, the exact circumstances we met made it a bit uncomfortable, too.” He stared at me quietly, waiting for me to continue. I wasn’t really planning on it, but the more I drank, the better I felt opening up to this insanely handsome man. “A friend of mine introduced him to be because he agreed to help me with voice lessons. He was basically my singing instructor for almost 4 months.”

“So, you’re a singer?”

“No, not really. It’s not what I do for a living, anyway.”

“What would that be, then?”

“I’m a programmer.” He seemed almost a bit shocked, but thoroughly happy with my answer. “What about you?”

“Well, I went to college for biomedical engineering. Now, I run a YouTube channel a lot like the Grumps do, just solo.” I remember Dan coming home and telling me all about the new project with the people I had just met. It wasn’t something I had ever thought of watching, but the idea of it was definitely appealing. “Not to sound like I have a crazy inflated ego, but you’re about the only person here that doesn’t know me yet.”

“I never really thought of watching them. But I love video games, so I don’t see why I wouldn’t give you guys a shot.”

“Oh, that wasn’t me, like, promoting myself. Oh _God_ , that’s definitely not what I was trying to do. Please forget I said that.” The immediate response of panic from him was almost amusing. I knew he hadn’t meant it that way. It was funny to see him blush and feel the embarrassment instead of me. I let out a small laugh and took yet another drink.

“It’s really okay. I meant it. I have to check out Dan’s new projects, so I’m sure I’ll run into yours, too.” He smiled, but I could tell he was almost uncomfortable talking about himself like this. I understood the feeling.

We sat and talked for another 10 minutes, finishing off our drinks amid the conversation. He reached for the bottle to pour himself another drink, and I sat, contemplating whether or not I should go ahead and finish off what little was left. I was already feeling pretty tipsy, and I knew if I stood up, I’d probably stumble a bit before catching my balance. I guess it just depended on how drunk I actually wanted to get.

Mark must have noticed me deep in thought over the idea of pouring another glass.

“Don’t feel like you have to, Ella. This isn’t me trying to sweep you off your feet by getting you too hammered to even stand on them.” I laughed, a bit louder than I had anticipated, and shrugged my shoulders.

“I might as well, right? I didn’t drive, anyway.” As if on cue, the patio door slid open, and Mark and I both turned our attention to a stumbling, visibly drunk, Dan.

“I have been looking for you for hours, Ella.” He slurred, not shutting the door, or even stepping outside. He just stood in the doorway, leaning on it for support.

“Dan, I’ve been outside for maybe an hour.” I looked over at Mark, who made eye contact with me. It was a silent exchange, but we both understood that my ride was not going to be getting me home the way I had anticipated. This honestly rarely happened. Normally, Dan understood that when he drove, he had to stay sober to take me home. It only happened a handful of times, where he got too shitfaced to drive home. I wasn’t bothered by it, though. We lived in LA – it wasn’t like getting an Uber or a cab was impossible.

“Well, whatever. I hate to have to tell you, but I got too carried away and now I’m like, really, _really_ drunk. So, I can’t drive you home. So, you have to get a cab or something. I’m so sorry, my sweet.” I laughed, as you could almost see his thought process as he spoke in one, rushed sentence.

“It’s alright, Dan. Just stay here tonight.”

“Okay, thank you, I’m sorry.” He staggered over to me and hugged me as tight as his inebriated self could. I hugged him back quickly, and he turned to go back inside.

“Oh!” He yelled, turning back around. “Mark could take you home, couldn’t you Mark? Do you like Mark? Mark is a cool guy.” Mark and I laughed at the same time.

“He’s been drinking, too. Nobody’s driving.”

“But, I’m not nearly as drunk as you, Daniel. I’ll make sure she’s taken care of, for you.” Dan didn’t respond, he just smiled and put two thumbs up in the air, before walking back inside.

“You don’t have to do that-“

“Of course I do.” He interrupted. “I would hate myself if something bad happened to you.” I looked down at my phone, which showed it was almost midnight. I contemplated to myself whether or not I should let Mark go with me to my apartment. I was already feeling some way from the alcohol, and I did have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I knew myself well, and I knew if I got another drink in me, I was at least going to pester him into staying the night on my couch because I was too worried to let him go home alone. And that’s if things went mild, tonight.

It was a difficult decision. I really liked this guy. A lot, actually. He was very sweet, and funny, and very attractive. I could always get his phone number, couldn’t I? So, what was the worst that could happen if he took the same cab with me to my place?

“Alright, fine. I might as well finish off this bottle, and then we could go? I do have a lot to do tomorrow, and I’m sorry if you want to stay later.” He shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. I think I’m having more fun with you than I was with everyone else inside, anyway.” I smiled and poured another cup, finishing off the bottle of whiskey.

He held up his glass across the table, and a deep, almost announcer-esque voice, he said, “To new friends!”

“To new friends.” I grinned and touched my cup to his, and we both took a long swig.

10 minute and two empty glasses later, we were both louder and a bit foggier than before. We had both definitely had our share, and we were both ready to get away from all the noise people were making inside.

 He pulled out his phone and made arrangements for a cab to pick us up in about 15 minutes. We sat and talked to waste the time, but I didn’t really want it to end. It was the first time I had been to a party and actually hit it off with somebody enough to want their number or to be their friend. Mark and I got along in almost every way, and boy, was he gorgeous.

Mark stood up and put my cup inside of his, before tossing them in a small trash can beside the table. “We better get up front, before he gets here.” I looked over to the glass door. No amount of alcohol could prepare me for the chaos that ensued inside the house. “Don’t worry, we’ll walk around the side.” He had moved in front of me while I was staring through the glass, and he held one hand out in front of him for me to take. I looked at it for almost too long, as my intoxicated brain tried to figure out what was happening. I was going to touch his hand. It looked soft and inviting, and it wasn’t long before I put my hand in his. My skin was a lot paler than his, and my hands were a lot smaller, too. He helped me up, and I was immediately glad he did. I instantly started tripping over my own feet like a new born calf, and I heard him chuckle as he held my elbow to help steady myself.

“I’m sorry,” I said, “I don’t drink often enough for me to be able to handle my alcohol much better than this.” I was still coherent; my motor skills were just subpar.

“Don’t worry, dear, we’ll get you home.” I grabbed my purse, and he led me through the side yard, away from all of the people, and onto the sidewalk outside the front of the house. It wasn’t more than 2 minutes before the cab pulled up to the curb. We got in, and I gave the driver my information. Mark and I sat in the back seat, talking just a bit too loud the entire 20 minute trip. We were almost to my house when I remembered I had to get my money out.

“No, no, don’t.” He put one hand on my purse, and began digging for his wallet in his back pocket.

“I have the money, Mark—“

“I’ve got this. Don’t get your money out or I’ll eat it.” I laughed at the absurdity of his threat, but I listened. He got out how much the driver told him it was going to be as he pulled up to my complex. Mark leaned forward.

“If I walk her up, could you stay here for like, 2 minutes? I want to make sure she’s safe.” The cab driver started to agree, but I interrupted. I wasn’t sure what made me say what I said next, but I could feel my heart breaking at the idea of the night already ending.

“Stay the night.” I didn’t ask, or even politely suggest it. I just kind of said it. Mark turned back at me, eyes wide in confusion.

“Ella, I’ll just make sure you get inside, don’t worry—“

“Do you not want to stay here?”

“Well, I mean, it’s not… _that_ …” he was fumbling over his words, but it was less from the alcohol and more from his nerves. I put my hand on his arm gently.

“Then just stay here. Did you drive to Arin and Suzy’s?” He shook his head. “Then, I can just take you home tomorrow. You look sleepy. Come on.” He didn’t argue with me again. He handed the cab driver his money and the man just nodded, understanding the situation. We got out of the car and we found our way to my apartment.

After fighting with my keys for what seemed like eternity, I got the front door open. I held the door open for Mark, and he awkwardly walked inside as I locked up behind him. I flipped on the light and sat my purse and keys down. Mark stood in the middle of the living room with his hands in his pockets, looking around.

“Well, this is it,” I said, walking past him to the kitchen. It was a tiny apartment, just for me. I loved it, actually. I had two couches in the living room with my TV, a kitchen attached to that. Around the corner was a bathroom, which was directly across from the bedroom. Simple and all mine.

“It’s nice.” He smiled, but I could tell he was nervous. “I, um, don’t have any pajamas…”

“Oh, I have some pajama pants that will fit you. Hold on.” I ran to the bedroom, suddenly realizing he was in my apartment. He was just going to sleep on my couch. That’s it.

I rummaged until I found a pair of grey sweatpants that were too big for me, and brought them out. He was still standing where he was before. I held them in front of him.

“Hopefully these fit.” He started to take them from me, and smiled at me.

“Thanks. I really appreciate you letting me stay. It’s like a 40 minute ride home, and that would have been awfully lonely.”

“Well, hopefully my company is better. But, like I said before, I’m not much.” He started to pull the sweatpants from my hands, but instead of just taking them and going to change, he threw them down on the couch beside him. He took another step closer and locked eyes with me. My head started spinning and my heart started racing as he was almost chest to chest with me. I could smell the lingering cologne on his body, and I could see his hands shaking as he put one on each of my arms.

“It’s definitely better, Ella. I know I promised this wasn’t me trying to sweep you off your feet…” he was almost whispering, and he never broke eye contact as he spoke. “But, I haven’t stopped thinking about kissing you since I first saw you.” It was his way of asking permission, and he went quiet, waiting for a reply.

“I’m just worried if you kiss me, we’re going to end up in bed together.”

“Nothing more than you want, Ella.”

“That’s exactly why I’m worried.” And before I could even think of anything else to say, his lips were against mine. I wasn’t sure if it was him that kissed me, or me that kissed him. Either way, it was happening, and it was amazing. He was soft and gentle. My hands found their way to his hair and pulled him in as close as was physically possible. I wanted every part of him at this point. I still wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, but I was certain it was mostly him.

His hands were on my hips in a matter of seconds as I deepened the kiss and pushed myself toward him. Soon, our kissing became needy and rough, and I couldn’t handle it anymore. I didn’t have to say a single word, though- his hands were on my ass and his arms were pulling my hips into his pelvis quicker than I could get my hands under his shirt.

Our lips barely pulled apart but to occasionally gasp for air, except to take his shirt off. His skin was warm and inviting, and his chest was just as sculpted as his arms were.

“Y-you know,” he muttered, hands still pulling me in, “should we, not? I mean, we’re drun—“ I cut him off with my lips.

“It’s fine. You’re really worried I won’t want this tomorrow?” He kissed me again.

“A little,”

“Don’t be.” I said, lips still grazing against his. “I invited you in for a reason. I don’t do this with too many people. Consider yourself a lucky, _lucky_ man.” He moaned softly as I pressed my mouth against his again, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip. That’s all the permission he needed to move his hands up my shirt, and we were quickly undressing each other in the middle of my living room. My shirt was off, and soon, his pants were being unbuckled by my drunken, but surprisingly steady, hands. I started making my way onto my knees, but he stopped me, almost aggressively, with one hand squeezing my arm. He pulled me back up and with his other hand, pushed my face towards his by the back of my head. I was confused, though. This wasn’t how any of my other encounters had happened. Did he not…want a blowjob?

“Don’t worry about me,” He started to slowly walk me backward to the kitchen, our foreheads never losing contact. “I said I was going to take care of you, didn’t I? That’s what I intend on doing.” His deep, raspy voice made my whole lower body quiver, and he pushed my back into the kitchen counter. He put one hand on each of my hips and lifted me off the floor, setting me on the edge of the marble. My legs shook as he kissed my collarbone. Without me even realizing it, he had unhooked my bra and pulled it away from me, bringing his lips over my left breast, leaving small kisses along my skin. His hands fumbled with the button on my jeans, but those were off almost as quick as the rest of my clothes were.

He kissed down my stomach as small moans escaped his mouth. “I just want to taste you…” He said it more to himself than he did at me, and as I closed my eyes, I put my hands back in his thick, dark hair. His lips lingered at the top of my underwear, his hands grabbing the sides of the light pink silk. He tugged them down gently, exposing every part of me to him. I looked down at him, and our eyes met. He had a suggestive gleam in his eye as he grinned slightly, putting each one of his palms on the back of my knees. In one quick, forceful move, he lifted my legs apart and over his shoulders. He wrapped his hands around to where they were on top of my thighs.

Our eyes met once again, and I could feel myself getting more and more wet. He was driving me insane. He was so incredibly sexy and my head wasn’t even bothered by the whiskey from before.

He gently kissed the inside of my right thigh for a second, before pressing his lips against the most delicate part of me. He moaned loudly, and wasted no time getting to work. His tongue teased every part of me. He knew what he was doing, because he was doing it well. My eyes were involuntarily shutting as my head snapped back in pleasure. I could feel him enjoying every bit of what I had to offer, and as his tongue maneuvered around me, I could already feel the tight knot grow in my groin. I groaned in pleasure.  My hands were still tangled in his hair, and I couldn’t help but thrust myself toward him. He teased around my entrance, and my legs shook uncontrollably. He was deep inside and I wasn’t sure how much I could handle, and I had to have him. He was so into what he was doing that I decided to demand how this was going to end.

I grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled hard, his head snapping back. He wasn’t disappointed by my actions, however, that was apparent.

“I want you inside me, Mark.” He groaned loudly and stood up, pulling my face towards his again as he leaned over me.

“For such a shy little girl, you sure do have an awful lot of demands.”

“Is that a problem?” Our lips were barely touching as we made eye contact, and I lightly grazed my tongue across his bottom lip. “Think you can keep up?” I saw it. It was barely a split second, but his hard gaze softened as his body shivered. He gathered himself quickly.

“You know, you taste amazing,” his voice was barely above a whisper, I almost didn’t hear him. I didn’t bother replying- I just pushed my lips against his, our tongues exploring each other. I pulled away too quick for his liking, as I had to pull his head back a bit with the hand that was still in his hair.

“Hm, you’re right,”

That’s all it took for him to have his jeans off almost quicker than mine were. I didn’t even have time to think before he was completely naked in front of me. I wanted so badly to be able to taste him, but I needed him inside me more.

In one quick motion, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me off the counter and turned me around, my back against his chest. He put one hand around my neck, forcing my head against the bottom of his shoulder as he pressed his lips against my ear.

“It’s my turn to start making some demands,” he said, sliding his other hand down my stomach, until he had two fingers touching me as he spoke. “Bend over.”

And like that, his hand was gone, and he was pushing my shoulders down. I caught myself with my hands on the edge of the counter, and my hips instinctively pushed upwards. He smacked my ass hard, making me jump up, and a soft whimper escaped my lips. He wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled, and I felt the tip of him at my entrance.

With one hand holding my hip and the other pulling my hair for support, he slowly pushed his way inside and I was overwhelmed immediately by his size. I had seen it just a second ago, but that wasn’t nearly enough to prepare me for this. I couldn’t hold back the sounds that came from my mouth, and I could tell he couldn’t either.

He groaned loudly. “God, Ella, you’re so fucking tight…” _He was blowing my mind._

After a few moments to adjust, we found a steady rhythm. Thrusts even and his length hitting me in all the rights spots sent my head spinning. It was sweaty, it was raw, it was amazing. Faster and faster, I felt him speed up to match the sounds that came from the both of us.

He leaned forward a bit and took his hand out of my hair, only to replace it on my neck again and pull me toward him more. He was still going at a violent speed, but he leaned close to my ear. His breathing was heavy and he no longer smelled of day old cologne. It was replaced with his scent, and it was intoxicating.

“Oh God, Mark…” As I said his name, he thrust harder than before, and I could tell I wasn’t going to last too much longer. He reached around me with his free hand just like before, teasing me while his thrusting started to slightly lose its rhythm. That was it. That’s what it took.

I could feel my body tense up and I could feel myself nearing my breaking point.

“Mark, I’m gonna—“ I couldn’t finish my sentence as his hand around my neck tightened just a bit and I was a mess. My body shook violently, and I could feel my orgasm from top to bottom. My muscles clenched and my head spun. My knuckles were red from gripping the edge of the countertop.

While I rode out what had to be the best orgasm of my entire 24 years of life, I could feel Mark losing his rhythm and his breathing getting shorter and heavier.

“Fuck, Ella—“ I felt him pull out of me all at once, and I didn’t have to turn around to realize that he was about to lose it, but I did anyway.

I turned around quickly, hoping my knees wouldn’t give out on me. He was stroking himself with one hand, but he was surprised that I was facing him now, on my knees. I let him release everything he had into my mouth, and he looked hotter than he had the entire night. His face was bunched and his eyes were closed, and he let out a groan straight from his gut. I swallowed all he had given and licked what was left of the tip, and he shivered at my touch. I stood up and he immediately pulled me into him.

He buried his face in my hair and I wrapped my arms around his back to hold onto his shoulders.

“God damn, Ella…”

“Mm...” Was all I could say. I was at a loss for words.

He stepped back and took my hand.

“Let’s go to bed,” he whispered.

“Do you want those sweatpants still?” I didn’t realize how stupid that question was until he was quietly laughing.

“I think I’ll be just fine, thank you,” I slapped him playfully on the arm as I followed him into the bedroom.

Besides, I had a lot to do tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first little one-shot kind of thing. I actually wrote it for my roommate because she's obsessed with this kind of stuff. So, let me know if you like it!  
> xx


End file.
